


Don’t tell me what to do

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Drabbles - 300 Followers Celebration [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Prompt: “Don’t tell me what to do.”





	

“Ugh” You moaned as the ache ran your back.

“I told you to stay in bed.” Your friend pointed as you tried your best to walk to the kitchen.

You gave Tony a bitch face.

 **“Don’t tell me what to do.** ” You groaned.

He just rolled his eyes, walking to you and pushing you softly to the couch.

“Just sit down, stupid ass.” He sat you down. “You’re growing old.”

“I fell from a window.” You reminded him.

Be an avenger wasn’t easy. Sometimes, you suffered those accidents. Lucky for you, you had just a few bruises that would disappear in a week or so. Still, it hurt like hell.

“And that’s why you should have stayed in bed.” He reminded you. “Lay down. I’m gonna get you something for the pain .”

This time, you complied.

When Tony came back with the pills and a glass of water, you frowned at him.

“How did I get to be your friend? ”

Tony just shrugged.

“I guess you’re lucky.” He decided. “Now shut up, take your pills, and go sleep.”


End file.
